Rookie
Note: The name of the Rookie from the Realistic Versions '''Bryan Welsh' applies only to IDW Comics Canon. See Name and References for more information'' The Rookie is the main protagonist in the Ghostbusters: The Video Game, hired as the team's new "Experimental Equipment Technician" to test out Egon Spengler's new gadgets and do grunt work. History Primary Canon The Rookie arrives at the Firehouse for his first day of work in late November 1991 when a Psi Energy Pulse suddenly passes through. With the modified Proton Pack prototype strapped on, the Rookie faces his first entity, Slimer. However, during the attempted bust, the Sloth Ghost is released from the Containment Unit after the Rookie shoots it by mistake. When the Sloth Ghost is recaptured and returned to the grid, the mission to recapture Slimer begins. The Rookie soon became embroiled in an Apocalypse event with the other Ghostbusters and proved his mettle as they unraveled the machinations of the Cult of Gozer. After Ivo Shandor was destroyed by the Ghostbusters, the Rookie was offered the opportunity to lead a potentially lucrative Ghostbusters franchise in Chicago, Los Angeles, or Cincinnati, but whether or not he takes the offer is unknown. Peter Venkman, Rookie (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Version)- Central Park Cemetery Level, During Game's End Credits "After confrontation with Ivo Shandor" (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Atari. Secondary Canon IDW Comics In Thanksgiving 1991, the three Rookies Bryan Welsh, Maddie Collins, and Chad Fuller made newspaper headlines for their part in the battle with the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man in Times Square. PCOC File (2011). IDW Comics- "Issue #4" (2011) (Comic p.22). After the Shandor incident, the Rookie's experimental pack shorted out in Las Vegas, Nevada. By the time of the Gozerian Terror Bear incident, Bryan Welsh, the Rookie, was no longer working with the Ghostbusters. Egon Spengler (2011).IDW Comics- "Issue #3" (2011) (Comic p.12). Egon says: "Not the experimental pack our former associate used." It appears Chad Fuller and Maddie Collins Tristan Jones IDW Forums post #1 Tristan Jones IDW Forums post #2 were no longer working for them either. Bryan, the Rookie, settled in Chicago to start up a new franchise. However, a local bureaucrat wouldn't allow Rookie to start a training program and hire locally. Rookie (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #13" (2012) (Comic p.4). Rookie says: "I'm not allowed to hire locally until there's a training program, which I'm not allowed to start. The guy who makes that call just does not like me for some reason." Thus, he couldn't even get a union certification. Rookie (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #13" (2012) (Comic p.3). Rookie says: "Do you know how hard it is to hire in this town when you can't technically get a union certification?" He endured by exploiting whatever loopholes he could find such as hiring temps from Minnesota for when something big came up and hired unwitting people to serve as bait. Rookie (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #13" (2012) (Comic p.4). Rookie says: "Eh, I got a couple'a temps outta Minnesota, for when something big comes up. And I hire some schmucks to sit around as bait every once in a while when I need that, so I make do." He kept the experimental Proton Pack and his "Rookie" name tag as a good luck charm and it deflected angry clients. Rookie (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #13" (2012) (Comic p.3). Rookie says: "It's my good-luck charm. Well, that and it really helps deflect angrey clients. They always blame my "supervisor."" Despite the bad, Rookie came to love Chicago. Years later, Rookie was reunited with the Ghostbusters when they stopped in Chicago at the tail end of a summer cross country trip. Together, they trapped a Ghost Shark on North Lake Shore Drive near the John Hancock Center. Afterwards, Rookie treated everyone to some pies at Dick's Pizza. After Rookie told the guys about his ongoing issues, Peter advised him to take a full Trap to the antagonistic bureaucrat's place and have an "equipment failure" in order to continue forward with his franchise's development. The guys bid Rookie goodbye and returned home to New York. The next year, in February, Janine called the Rookie for help after the Ghostbusters were kidnapped by The Collectors. However, he was too busy dealing with the ghost of a Prohibitionist who turned the Chicago River into non-alcoholic beer. Janine Melnitz (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4" (2013) (Comic p.8). Janine says: "I did. He was too busy - Chicago River turned to beer. Non-alcoholic beer. Ghost of a Prohibitionist." The Chicago Ghostbusters grew by one and Rookie was joined by Ron Alexander following the Ghostbusters' return from the Collectors' Limbo. Rookie soon became very irritated with Ron for bossing him around in front of clients, taking all the credit for a bust, and for leaving him to do all the hard work when a woman caught Ron's eye. While they were split up searching a building, Rookie confronted Ron about his qualms. Rookie refused to be ignored and kept on talking over the radio. However, Ron was a little preoccupied with the Red Blob on the 13th floor. Name The Video Game Despite Ray Stantz asking for his name, Peter Venkman notes they should not get to know the Rookie's name for fear of getting too attached; especially after "what happened to the last guy." However, this doesn't stop the team from calling him by several nicknames such as Sport, Hoss, Ace, Cadet, Rook, and Newbie. The name patch on his uniform simply reads "Rookie." When the team returns from Times Square after facing the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, a message is left on the Firehouse's call waiting service, with an older male voice stating: "You're doing adequate work out there, Rook, keep it up!" and sometimes you can hear Winston Zeddemore saying "Slam it, Rook!" in the Times Square level. The phonetic similarity led many to incorrectly believe the Rookie's name is Luke. IDW Comics In the IDW Comics Canon, Tristan Jones created the name Bryan Welsh for the Rookie from the Realistic Versions. Tristan Jones IDW Forums post #1 Tristan Jones IDW Forums post #2 The name "Bryan Welsh" is a play on Ryan French, the person the Rookie from the Realistic Versions was modeled from. Personality The Rookie is notably quiet, most likely to give players the ability to enjoy the interactions of the primary Ghostbusters and is sometimes portrayed as being quite clumsy (e.g. slipping off ledges, falling through a trap door, accidentally zapping a tree with his Proton Pack and being hit by moving book-cases). Very little is known about the Rookie, due to his quietness. He seems to be in his 20s. If the player starts to slam lots of ghosts really hard, members of the team will say things like; "You're playing hardball, Rook!", or "NOBODY messes with the kid!". The Rookie is still shown to be a bit skittish at times as displayed when running away from a Golem or as seen in the Graveyard level, where he seems to be visibly scared at times. This is also true back in the Firehouse, as when he enters the bathroom and activates the showers he flinches with a yell from the intense heat from the water. He does manage to save the Ghostbusters a couple of times including on the Shandor Island level. Other Versions In the DS Version, the Rookie does not appear in the game at all. In the Stylized Versions, there is also the choice to play as a Male Rookie or Female Rookie, however the Ghostbusters still refer to her as a him. Only in the Stylized Versions can the Rookie's gender be changed from default male to a female Rookie. Development Ghostbusters: The Video Game associate producer Ryan French was the basis for the look of the rookie, because the developers needed a "cheap and easy actor." In 2006, the original Player character was modeled after Eric Schatz, a Terminal Reality level designer, but was replaced to due to a striking similarity to Half-Life's Gordon Freeman character. Game Informer "What You Didn't Know About Ghostbusters" skankerzero post #1 Ghostbusters Fans Forum "Terminal Reality (Ghostbusters TVG devs) has shut down" 12/20/13 In reality, the model was always a temporary character made only for the green light build. skankerzero post #2 Ghostbusters Fans Forum "Terminal Reality (Ghostbusters TVG devs) has shut down" 12/20/13 Quotes "Me too" is a line''' falsely believed to be spoken by the Rookie as the Ghostbusters are about to cross the streams to defeat Ivo Shandor. It is in fact Peter Venkman's line, which can be verified if one plays the game with subtitles on. The Rookie has no lines of dialogue in the game. He does, however, scream, grunt, and gasp a lot. Occasionally, he looks like he is going to speak only to be interrupted by one of the other Ghostbusters. Trivia *At one point, Terminal Reality Character Artist Jesse Sosa pushed hard for John Candy to be the Rookie. "Crossing the Streams Radio Show Episode 29" 53:33-56:25 skankerzero post Ghostbusters Fans 7/7/13 *At one point, Sarah Silverman was considered for a female Rookie and Andy Samberg for a male Rookie. "Crossing the Streams Radio Show Episode 29" 53:33-56:25 *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, Rookie's photo is to the right of Janine. *In Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4, Peter likens Rookie to a Junior Birdman of America, a club for boys interested in building model airplanes. Peter Venkman (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4" (2013) (Comic p.8). Peter says: "So how come you didn't call our little Junior Birdman out in Chicago?" Appearances '''Ghostbusters: The Video Game *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume One ***Ghostbusters Issue #3 ****On page 12, Egon refers to the Rookie. ***Ghostbusters Issue #4 ****On page five, Peter refers to the Rookie and his easy victory over the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man in the Panic in Times Square Level (realistic version). ****On page 22, a newspaper article in the PCOC file reveals the Rookie's name is Bryan Welsh. The Stylized Version's Male Rookie was named Chad Fuller. ***Ghostbusters Issue #9 ****Mentioned by Peter on page 28 Peter Venkman (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #9" (2012) (Comic p.28). Peter says: "Isn't this why we trained up that guy with the... I dunno, what's is face? With the eyebrows! And those other two!" ****On the Graham Crackers Comics Chicago Loop Cover RI-B variant, the Rookie from the Realistic Versions makes an appearance. ***Ghostbusters Issue #13 **Volume Two ***Ghostbusters Issue #4 ****On page 8, Janine and Peter talk about the Rookie. ***Ghostbusters Issue #5 ****The New Ghostbusters Stripped - The Rookie & Ron in "Blah Blab Blob" References Gallery Overall Primary Canon GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic10.jpg|First appearance GBTVGRVToTheSedgewickCinematic05.jpg|Leaving for the Sedgewick Hotel GBTVGRVSargassiCinematic05.jpg|Looking for Pappy Sargassi GBTVGRVSargassiCinematic07.jpg|Looking for Pappy Sargassi GBTVGRVHesBackCinematic05.jpg|After trapping Pappy Sargassi PanicInTimesSquareBossCinematic10.jpg|As seen before Stay Puft Marshmallow Man battle begins GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap69.png|As seen in Civil War museum exhibit GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap73.png|As seen in Civil War museum exhibit ReturnToTheSedgewickThe13thCinematic05.jpg|As seen before Spider Witch battle begins GBTVGRVlevelRTTSscreencap39.png|As seen before Spider Witch battle begins RookieRV03.jpg|The Rookie with Gamestop exclusive dark uniform as seen in Central Park Cemetery Level (realistic version) RookieRV04.jpg|The Rookie with Gamestop exclusive dark uniform as seen in Central Park Cemetery Level (realistic version) Secondary Canon RookieIDWOngoing05.jpg|The Rookie's name seen in Ghostbusters Issue #4 TheRookieIDW9CoverRIB.jpg|The Rookie seen on a Cover RI-B variant of Ghostbusters Issue #9 RookieIDWOngoing01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #13 RookieIDWOngoing02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #13 RookieIDWOngoing03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #13 RookieIDWOngoing04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #13 RookieIDWOngoing07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 RookieIDWOngoing06.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #5 back up Non Canon Rookie Ryan French.gif|Ryan French, inspiration for Realistic Version RookieVsBookGolemGBTVGe3Trailersc01.png|The Rookie taking on a Book Golem in the 2008 E3 trailer RookieE32008Trailer.jpg|Original look of The Rookie seen briefly in 2008 E3 trailer Collages and Edits UnknownRookieGBTVGe3Trailersc01.png|A collage of screen caps of the original look of The Rookie seen briefly in 2008 E3 trailer Category:GB:TVG Characters Category:IDW Characters